A small form-factor pluggable (SFP) optical transceiver, generally defined by an applicable MSA standard, provides bidirectional data transmission in optical communications. Generally, a conventional SFP optical transceiver comprises (i) a casing, (ii) electrical devices, such as printed circuit boards (PCB), chips, etc., and (iii) optical devices, such as a transceiver optical subassembly (TOSA) and a receiver optical subassembly (ROSA) placed inside the casing. The conventional SFP optical transceiver is inserted during normal operation into a switchboard cage having corresponding SFP connectors. When the SFP optical transceiver goes into the cage, the electrical and optical devices enter into the cage in order, respectively, and are subsequently latched into place by a latching mechanism.
With regard to SFP optical transceivers, optical and electrical devices require different operating temperatures. Relative to electrical devices, operating temperatures have a greater influence on the performance of optical devices. As result, various SFP optical transceivers, thermistors, temperature sensors and other devices are configured to avoid a reduction in the performance of the optical device when the operating temperature increases. However, overheating of the optical device cannot be eliminated. Generally, overheating of the optical device occurs after connecting the SFP optical transceiver to the switchboard, since the electrical and optical devices of the SFP optical transceiver are completely enclosed in the switchboard. The switchboard and the electrical devices of the SFP optical transceiver emit a significant amount of heat during normal operation, creating a relatively hot environment within the device, thereby resulting in relatively low efficiency and a decrease in the life of the device.
As optical and electrical devices are placed in one cavity in the conventional SFP optical transceiver, high heat close to the electrical device could easily transfer to the optical device, negatively affecting the performance and the life of the optical device.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.